Rooftops And Sunflowers
by LycoX
Summary: Miles, a rooftop, and two of his favorite people.


**Rooftops And Sunflowers**

 **Disclaimer: This is a sequel to 'Wrath Of Aunt May' and takes place a number of years later.**

* * *

High above New York City was one Miles 'Spider-Man' Morales as he busied himself with his sketch pad while sitting on the edge of the building he was on. Tunes playing as he worked on his latest piece while humming along to some of the songs playing. His hair was much shorter and he even had a Goatee going now as well. Something Gwen rather liked as well for that matter. Though one of the things about him that hadn't quite changed was the fact he still wore street clothes over his costume. Along with the fact a lot of New Yorkers still referred to him as 'Ghost or Ghost-Spider' due to the fact he could go invisible. "Figures that you'd be up here, Uncle Miles!" Called out a young female voice.

"It is one of his favorite places after all, sis." Remarked a young male voice.

Both of which had Miles smiling as he looked towards the two teenagers who had shown up. The girl of the duo just rolled her eyes at her older brother by at least two years. Ben 'Black Cat' Hardy-Parker just grinned at her in return. "Put a sock in it, bro." Groused the girl.

Known as May 'Mayday' Watson-Parker and went by the codename of 'Arachnia'. Ben was the son of Felicia 'Black Cat' Hardy and Peter Parker while May was the daughter of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker. Once, Felicia had conned Peter into helping her on a heist where Hammerhead was concerned with the claim that the man had their son. A fact that had truth to it but he'd sadly never know thanks to his death two years later at the hands of a vengeful Wilson 'Kingpin' Fisk. "Nah, maybe later when I've got someone over in my dorm room." Replied the young man with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Eww, don't be so disgusting!"

Ben was not only Bisexual, but also a bit of a smooth talking player on Campus and had all the fluidic grace his mother possessed. Thankfully he lacked the desire to steal things but his mom was damned happy about that as it meant the cycle of the Black Cat being a thief was over with. In addition to this, Ben had his dad's powers much like his sister did but had his mother's hair color. Although, unlike his father, Ben had the ability to easily be underwater for periods of time without issue. May however was able to see UVA and UVB rays, had a limited psychic ability to appear as an Ant to fool her opponents, and could produce her own Silk like webbing. Though for the longest time she had to make do with web shooters thanks to the amount of energy her webbing took from her. Giving her one Hell of a high metabolism and had her mother's hair color as well.

Miles just chuckled at the antics of the two as he got up. "What brings you two by?"

"Oh, no reason, just saw you up here and thought we'd come and say hi." May told him brightly.

"And to tell you what an idiot you were for ending up on the couch for a month."

"BEN!"

"What!? Even I know not to insult a pregnant woman's eating habits!" Replied the young man in a defensive manner.

Miles just winced at that reminder, which was one of the reasons he was so high up to begin with! As it meant Gwen would have a harder time getting to him to give him another piece of her mind! Pregnancy was proving to be harder then anything he'd faced over the years thanks to how it was effecting his wife from another Earth! From the mood swings to the sensitivity issues to the weird food cravings and beyond. Her father was practically having the time of his life since he found the whole thing amusing. Something Miles figured was payback for his babygirl leaving their Earth to be with him as they got more and more serious to the point she chose to leave and be with him and not break all of Reality in the process. But not before ensuring she had a damn good successor in her place on her Earth!

"Look, Broccoli, Corn, and Mashed Potatoes just aren't somethin' you mix together, okay!?"

It was just unnatural to him! Both kids just rolled their eyes at him. "You'll be lucky if she ever considers having another kid with you, Uncle Miles." May told him with a shake of her head.

Though she couldn't help but grin when he paled and shuddered at that idea! It was a pity her mom couldn't report any of this as it would no doubt sell really well with the public! Mary Jane about 3 years ago had become the Editor In Chief of the Daily Bugle when Robbie Robertson chose to step down and retire to a much quieter life. Though the man was willing to help out if the need was truly there. "Yeah… Let's hope that's a long, long ways off from now."

"Sounds good to me! Gives me more time to teach this kid all I know."

"Which isn't much when you think about it." May said in fake consideration and ducking a burst of web fluid from her brother with a laugh.

Ben turned his attention back to their Uncle, the same Uncle who had taught them all they knew about crime fighting. Even if their respective mothers hadn't been all that enthused about it at first! "So, whatcha drawin' this time?"

It always amazed Ben that his Uncle chose to pursue a Master's Degree in Art while in College and was currently going for his Ph.D. in the subject instead of something in the Sciences or Biophysics. As over the years he had had to learn quite a bit in those areas thanks to being Spider-Man. And learning the hard way that it wasn't just the Parker Luck that attracted the insanely weird and other types of situations that could occur. Something Aunt May (whom had peacefully passed away in her sleep the year before), Mary Jane, Gwen, and a few others had found insanely amusing once they realized it wasn't just a Peter thing. Although why it didn't necessarily happen to Gwen, Ben, Aunt Peni, or Mayday was beyond them. But they were thankful as Hell for it!

Instead of answering, Miles just showed his Niece and Nephew his latest sketch. Which was of Aunt May overlooking the city while drinking some Coffee from her favorite cup. "That..." Began Ben.

"Is awesome!" Finished May.

"Thanks guys! I might turn this into a special gift for Jolly Jameson."

Both couldn't help but snicker at that as over the years, Miles had chosen to continue the occasional pranking on the man that Peter had started doing from time to time before his death. Jameson was still in prison thanks to Aunt May going after him years ago and even though they weren't supposed too, the guards allowed the pranks to get to the ever increasingly grouchy old man. Even having played a number of Christmas songs that Peter had recorded at one point. Along with some others that Miles while as Spider-Man did with some help from his friends and loved ones. "He's gonna love it."

"Damn right, lil sis! Good thing Aunt Jennifer got that son of his so focused on her as he'd probably be raising a stink otherwise over this kinda thing instead."

May snorted at that while Miles just grinned in amusement as he recalled how She-Hulk approached John Jameson one day and told him they should go on a date. And from there, the rest was history as the saying goes despite some initial reluctance on his part at first considering her involvement in certain things where his father was concerned. Certain New Yorkers could swear (even to this day) they could hear John's father all the way from Ryker's bellowing up a storm about his son marrying the green skinned menace who had a hand in his getting sent to prison. And that she had obviously brain washed him somehow as otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten with her! Another song soon began to play from Miles' selection and it was a very familiar one by the name of 'Sunflower'.

One that he even began to sing along too. "It amazes me how you're still such a fan of that song." Remarked Ben.

"What can I say? Its a classic."

May decided to join in on her Uncle singing along with the song, the two even starting to dance a little as they sang the lyrics. It wasn't long before Ben joined in on the fun as well. " _BEN!_ "

Were they not so high up, one could have heard the disappointed groan from May while Miles chuckled. "How do you manage to screw up the lyrics every time!?"

It just made no sense! Especially given the numerous times she knows he's heard the song and even sung it with her and Uncle Miles! "I don't know! It just happens!"

May just doubted that and had the sneaking suspicion yet again that he was doing it on purpose as Miles just laughed at the whole thing as he thought to himself. _Man, I'll never wanna trade this life for anything._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! I know I did writing it! I like the idea of their actually having been a kid between Felicia and Peter from the PS4 game and that's one of the elements for this story that's seen here. R and R and Merry Christmas, folks!**


End file.
